Evolved multimedia broadcast multicast services (eMBMS) include a point-to-multipoint (PMP) interface specification for existing and upcoming Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) cellular networks. eMBMS are designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services.